Don't Ask Me
by fuzzy purple people
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, punk motercycle riders, meet when they race, but getting caught wasn't in the plan. Now the're both landed in a boarding school for ruler breakers...as roommates. inukag mirsan, who else? Read and Review!
1. Chapter one: The Race

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Gang, although it would be nice! ::drools::

Hey everyone, Sierra here! Here is the first fanfiction I ever posted! I have written a couple though. There are a few OOC characters in the beginning but they aren't a big part of the story they are just there for background. Sango will be in the next chapter I promise!! There is no real personality yet. Please stick with me for couple chapters. Read and Review  ~Si~

Don't Ask Me

Chapter one: The Race

Prologue: 

            Kagome Higurashi lives with her Grandpa, Mom, and brother in a shrine. She wasn't really popular, but she had a lot of trustworthy friends, and she had her motorcycle…yeah that was a plus side to life. She was going into her senior year at the High School, only one month of summer vacation left. Now on with the story… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome woke up with a start as her alarm clock kept beeping and beeping. "Damn alarm clock." She said punching it so it would shut up. Why did she have to be up at this godforsaken hour anyway, its Saturday? Thoughts and memories came rushing back to her… 'The race!'

She jumped out of bed, "Five 'til 3….shit!!!" Kagome pulled on black baggy pants with a black t-shirt with purple letters that read 'The fuzzy purple people are my friends' She grabbed her prized helmet and she was out. Jumping on her motorcycle she was off to the biggest race of her life…to bad she didn't know it yet.

Now why is Kagome racing, and why at three in the morning? Well in her town there were two groups the, girls and the guys. The guys always thought they were better, well because they where guys. (a/n sry guys) There where always racing going on between them trying to prove who is better. The races where always late in the night otherwise you would get caught and that was never good, Kagome new from experience. This was the big race. The race between the two group leaders, one being Kagome and the other some guy named Inuyasha, winner take all. 

Kagome pulled up to the meeting place. It was dark and cool, 'to bad I didn't think to bring a jacket.' She thought shivering and rubbing her arms for warmth. Several shadowed riders started to walk slowly out of their cover of darkness. "Get your asses outta the shadows." Kagome yelled, scaring the shit out her friends.

"We don't _have to do anything; we don't even __have to be here." A redheaded freckle faced girl named Siri remarked. _

"Yeah, whatever! You know you'd be here even if I told you to jump off a bridge and fuckin kill yourself." Kagome yawned as she said this.

"What took you so long? Alarm clock not work again?" 

"No, I just didn't wake up to it. Alarm clocks never work for me." Kagome fought to hold back a second yawn but failed terribly.

"Not to tired to race I hope?" A tall girl named Kat asked jokingly.

"Never."

"Are you sure? You know I could race for you…" Kiko joined in. The whole group was here. It was a gang of four, the best girl racers in town, the only girl racers in town. 

"Now Kiko why would I let you, of all people use my bike?"  Kagome used her hands to demonstrate how her bike would crash and burn. "Because god knows yours isn't powerful enough to take down….whatshisface."

"Inuyasha," Siri helped her friend, "his name…is Inuyasha."

"Oh ya! Dog boy." Kagome replaced his name with a more humiliating nickname she could annoy him with. 

"Where are they anyway? Wasn't the race at 3?" Kat was getting impatient. 

"You know guys," Kagome yawned, "always late."

As if the guys could hear their conversation bikes could be heard approaching. As they came into view, the girls could see they were doing tricks .'Probably some big fancy entrance' Kagome thought. Some were using metal soles to make sparks. Some were doing wheelies others just random tricks. There were at least twenty of them, and only four girls? 'What is this day in age coming to? Oh yeah that's right, evil preppies are taking over the world' Kagome mentally slapped herself for answering her own question.

 "Guys and their ego…"Siri muttered snapping Kagome back to reality. 

They all lined up, just waiting for the race to start. A big, red and black flamed bike pulled up to the group. Pulling off his helmet he was recognized as Inuyasha. Long silver hair braided down his back with cute dog ears on top, an orange muscle shirt with baggy pants...yup it was him. (a/n who could miss him?)

 "Ready?" he asked in a low almost sleepy voice.

"Been waiting for about twenty minutes…" Kagome said coldly.

"Feh! Then get your ass on the bike and let's go." He said deeply annoyed. It sounded as though he didn't want to 

race at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was in a grumpy mood. He had to wake up, extremely early, on a weekend, just to race a bitch on wheels. He didn't want to go, but as leader he was obliged to do it. How girls managed to ride bikes he would never know.  He rode up with his group, using his metal soles to make sparks, just to show off.

He rode up to the 'so called leader' so he could get this over with. "Damn wenches trying to steal my sleep."

Inuyasha did all the "formal" rules of the biker race and then went on his way. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to have zoned out, but was still preparing her ride to perfection! 'Talented....' he thought watching her, 'but with a nasty fuckin attitude to make me want to punch her face in.' He added with a smirk, listing to rumors about people was never good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome pulled her hair up in a messy bun, tucking stray hairs behind her ears and shoved her helmet on. The course had been set a week prier to the actual race day. It was a long stretch of main rode, smooth and easy to ride on; about a mile long. It was dark all the way. All the bikers, except one, got on their bikes and rode to the finish line, they would determine a winner by seeing who crossed first. The one left behind would start the race with an orange bandana. 

Kagome was ready to race. She was always ready to race. To ride on a motorcycle made most people nervous or jittery, to Kagome it was a way to get away from all the things that went wrong, all her mistakes.  

The bandana was up... 'Damn I don't even remember lining up' Kagome quickly got situated to race. '3…2…1…Go' The bandana was down and both racers sped off with incredible speed. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the wind rush past her the whole world rush past her, she may be a punk, but she was a deep thinking and feeling punk. She glanced over at Inuyasha, 'he is focused ready to take the lead if the opportunity opened up, and that is why he was leader. A good rider never let emotions or feeling take them over, get them unfocused and confused, every rider that is except Kagome.' 

Police sirens slowly brought Kagome back, slowly being the key word. They were driving straight at the racers. Ready to bust them for "having illegal races" or "driving 100 miles_ over the speed limit". Inuyasha had already put his brakes on was starting to slow down.  Kagome was too late to pull out safely, so was Inuyasha. I guess the police officers were just too dense to see the racers speeding towards them at 170 miles per hour.  _

"Goddamnit!" Kagome sighed, this was just her luck.  Kagome pulled her bike up in a wheelie and went over a police car and then sliding sideways on her bike another 10 yards before she could successfully roll out from underneath. Pain shot through her like 100 daggers being shoved into her skin. Her leg was a bloody mess and her arm had road burn. She pulled herself to her feet, standing on  her good leg so she could cheak out her bike. It wasn't bad, she had caught most of the blow in her leg, which coincidently (a/n or not) felt like it was on fire.

A loud gasp escaped her as she was seized from behind by an officer. "Your under arrest for …" he continued to tell her all the crimes she had committed. 

"Yeah, yeah!" she winced as she was forced to out pressure on her leg. "This is gonna be a long night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as his bike spun out. He cracked his head on the pavement and was knocked instantly unconscious. 

When he woke he was in a hospital bed, all alone. "I ...am...dead..."

"No," the doctor assured him, and scared Inu, for he did not know someone was in the room. "I prpmise you you will live, but with severe punishment, I am afraid. You know the law."

"Feh! I have money to pay stupid fines." 

"Fines are only one part, yes only one." The weird doctor with gray balding hair whispered quietly. "You have been caught doing this too many times…now they take action."

"What kind of  "action"?" Inuyasha asked, mocking the doctor. 

"Boarding School… for the law breakers... yes… yes..." Inuyasha was shocked and afraid of what medicine this 'doctor' gave him.  

'This doctor is just insane right? No boarding school…yeah that's right'

Too bad Kagome was getting the same speech, only with a much saner, lawyer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay,

I know this was pretty sketchy but it will get better!

Tell me what you think and give me some ideas to help my writing!

I am obsessed with motorcycles and cant wait to get my license! Just thought to tell ya that motorcycles will play an important part.

READ AND REVIEW  
REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!!!!

~Sierra~

aka…* fuzzy purple people*     ^_^


	2. Chapter two: Getting There

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu...yeah the downside to life

I don't own any bands mentioned in this chapter or the song

I DO own the fuzzy purple people!! That is always good!

Omg!! I never expected so many reviews!! I was happy when I got my first two, thinking it would stop there, but everyone is really kind and reviews!! ::dances in circle screaming:: You People Rock!!! Any way I will post this chapter tonight and then wont be able to post until Sunday b/c I am helping out a friend.

Okay now to the reviews:

1) weetzybat was my first reviewer!!! ::gives weetzybat cookie:: Thank you!!

2) Pori-Pori I will check out your story as soon as I get back. I am focusing on writing one more chapter
    
    3) Shiro-77 and Akikaze no Uta  YES!! Miroku and Sango is one of my FAV pairings! There will be plenty mir/san I promise!!! Sango does ride and she will learn to race later, you'll find out in this chapter.

okay well I cant type out a thanks to every reviewer this time, but I can do it all at once

THANKS!!!

On with the story~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't Ask Me

  
Chapter two: Getting There

"Damn," Kagome said falling into her seat on the bus with a loud 'thump', "Damn!" It was just her luck to get stuck in a stupid boarding school, in her _senior_ year. She would have to make new friends and she had to share a room. They had given her a tag while boarding the bus it was blue and had the writing 666-D on it.  'You share with three others, and here's your schedule' the old geezer who had gave her an "orientation" , telling her how classes  ran, when lunch was, and a nice long lecture on the _rules_. 

Kagome was shoving her skateboard and roller blades up into the top apartment, along with a duffle bag, her motorcycle helmet, bag of posters to make her room look more complete. Standing at an angle so she wouldn't hurt her damaged leg. She was on crutches because of that wreck for two more weeks. The wreck damaged her knee and took most of the skin off her leg.  A girl with long brown hair pulled up into a neat ponytail was walking toward her. 

"Sweet blades!" she admired the rubber wheels with green inserts, black and green was the colors. "Good Charlotte colors! You mind if I join you?" Kagome smiled, another Good Charlotte fan.

"Nah, go right ahead." Kagome climbed into her seat, the window seat. She had her travel bag with her. Portable CD player, notepad, pencils, books, and anything else she 'might' need. 

"You don't pack light do you?" the girl asked as she sat down.

"No, that's just to easy." She smiled at the girl and held out her hand. "My names Kagome, I am here because I got busted racing motorcycles."

"Sango, fighting rich snobs with a whole shit load of money." She stopped her train of thought and switched back to Kagome, "Motorcycles? You race? I bet that's how you hurt your leg, I didn't want to impose by asking" she said sounding dumbfounded. Kagome nodded, "Wicked! I never raced before? Is it hard? I have only driven one, never _raced. That is so cool." Sango kept going off in the mouth, talking and talking until Kagome took the precise opportunity when Sango needed air to ask _her_ a question._

"You can get in here for fighting?"

"When you're fighting with ancient illegal weapons you can." Sango grinned evilly. It was boomerang, a very…uh …large boomerang." Sango yawned, why do we have to ride the bus so early?"

"Early?" looking at her watch seeing it was 3:15 AM. "Oh! Sorry I usually get up at this time, this is our race time the best time to ride too." 

 The two girls laughed and talked about their past adventures, favorite food, favorite bands just to find out they were almost alike. Sango's color was blue and Kagome's was green. They both loved GC, OK Go, Rob Zombie, Avril Lavine and a lot of rap.  Food was ALL good and neither had a boyfriend, well Sango said her old boyfriend was abducted by the fuzzy purple people. 

"That cant be true," serious in every word, "They are my friends." Both girls bust out laughing, they had the same shirt.

"What room are you in? I'll just _have to visit." Kagome said as if someone was forcing her._

"Well if you _must know…" she said mocking Kagome and pulling out a blue tag, "666-A" _

"I guess you won't be allowed to visit then." Kagome said in the most serious voice she could muster, actually being really excited to have made a friend so easily.  Being her roommate was only a plus. Before Sango could ask the 'why' question Kagome had answered her with, "Duh! Were roommates!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon getting there they went on tours and heard lectures. Kagome and Sango making funny faces behind their backs the whole time. Finally they were sent to find their rooms. 'heh…leavening me in charge of a mini house is never a good thing' thinking of her room back home Kagome's smile widened. 

"Now another bus will be arriving shortly, so you might not have everyone that has been assigned to your living quarters yet. Meeting tonight for all newcomers at 7 PM sharp. Take this day and settle in, explore. Classes start tomorrow." The dean dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Finally!" Sango cried, "WE ARE FREE!!" 

"Sango?"

"FREE I TELL YOU FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sango was screaming.

"Come on!" Kagome pulled her friend down the hallway to their room. All their luggage was brought up during the tour. 

They stopped in front of their door, pushing the key in the hole and turning it as fast as she could, pushing on the door in the process. "Thud" She fell on her face, crutches went flying. By the time she got up Sango was already running around the apartment. 'Damn this hurts' she thought rubbing her leg hoping that would make the pain go away.

"There is two bedrooms, a mini kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, damn this place even has a DVD player it is like an expensive hotel, maybe I should have gotten caught sooner." Sango yelled out as she searched the place. 

"Wanna share this room?" Grabbing her crutches, Kagome hobbled over to it, "It looks nice…big..." 

No sooner said Sango had their bags thrown in the room. She pulled out a blue SONY boom box. "Up for a little music?" Sango asked throwing in a burnt CD.

            Last Resort by Papa Roach was up first. Sango ran around the room hanging up posters, while Kagome pointed out good places. When the song ended all the posters were up, Break Stuff by Linkin Park was staring. Now time for the clothes, this took all in all 3 songs to fling clothes in drawers and in the closet. Kagome put her helmet on her bed stand along with about 25 books she brought with her. She might have been a punk, but that didn't mean she didn't like to read. It was nearing the end of the CD, their room now held a big pile of shoes, roller blades, skateboards, mountain boards, and fold-up scooters.

            "I wanna roller blade…" Sango grabbed her blades and shoved them on, just as the song BOOM by POD came on.

            "Ohh I love this song!" Kagome began to sing and dance around the best she could with her hurt leg. Sango was dancing and skating at the same time, it was an interesting site.

Boom by POD

1st Verse

**_I never knew that a kid like me  
Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D.  
And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas  
Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo  
They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work  
Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word  
I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around  
She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town_**

B section

**_You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!_**

****

****

****

****

****

Just as the chorus came on, the door handle rattled and the door was shoved open in anger.

**_Boom! Here comes the Boom!_**

**_  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South_**

**_  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!_**

**_  
How you like me now?_**

****

**_---_****_à_****__**

****

**_Boom! Here comes the Boom!_**

**_  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South_**

**_  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!_**

**_  
How you like me now?_**

****

**_(a/n I thought this fit the guys perfect!)_**

****

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha hopped on the bus, only carrying a small duffle bag. He sat down next to a window and put his forehead against it; it was cold and felt nice in the humungous bruise spreading down his left cheek. (a/n do you ever do that I do) 'I have no one to blame but Kagome. It is her fuckin group that made me race.' 

A boy with a small ponytail holding back his short black hair sat down next to Inuyasha, who was lost in his own thoughts at the moment and didn't kick him out. By the time he noticed him it was too late all the other seats had been filled up. 

"Dammit why did you sit here!" 

"Because the seat was empty." He said simply.

Inuyasha growled, stupid back talking runt, 'I'll show him! Wait…'

"Miroku?"

"Finally figure out it was me." 

"Wow you haven't changed a bit, still called the perverted monk?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nice cuz, real nice."

"Whatcha in for?" Miroku asked.

"Feh!"

"Fine don't tell me." And Miroku went off into his story of how grabbing a woman's ass should not be against the law.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the guys found out they were roommates, they figured two other guys would be staying with them. Boys were they in for a surprise when they opened the door. Miroku shoved the door open, his bags where heavy. He threw them on the ground and looked around.

'GIRLS…JACKPOT!!!'

            Inuyasha stepped in as the girls looked up…

            "YOU!" 

A/N 

That's it for now!

Read and review!

Flamers welcome!

Give me all the help I need!!

Until next time…

~Sierra~

aka

fuzzy purple people

****

****


	3. Chapter three: A bet

Hey!! Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I never thought in my LIFE I would ever get any reviews and now I have…a lot!! I forgot to take it off the log in thing… now anyone can review! Oh and I have a question, do you guys think it would be a good idea to add rin/sesshy to this. I love that pairing, but I'm not sure.

starfruit7- thanks! I didn't know how to get her in, but it cam eot me while I was writing! Hehe!

Morlana- the purple fuzzy people are really cool, they live far away and always come to visit me. My friend actually helped me come up with it when she annoyed me!!

RaVeN222- thanx and they'll be back soon. I don't know if it will be this chapter or the next, but definalty one of the two!

Kiawatha Amara- kinda…just kinda….a cliffy

loozer-09- I know me too! Its sounds so fun, but u  know the whole co-ed rule, so it wouldn't be any f un

Tweek2- Miroku has to be like my 2and fav character!!! I love him!! 

TheBlackCatThatCrossesUrPath- thank you for reviewing! I love reviews!

Katherine/Megan Jones- thank you… your right anything about Inuyasha is kawaii…lmao 

starlight416- thanks I couldn't think of a beginning at first it took me a long time to write

FrozenSoulRevenge- people reviewing always make me happy!! Thanks 
    
    Akikaze no Uta- hey! I really wasn't sure what to write about Miroku! I could always use a good idea if you or anyone has on and I could easily change it, but I cant think of anything
    
    Trixie-chan- more chapters on the way!
    
    Jak1- sorry, but I couldn't resist…it was only a little cliffy

Silver-Eternal-Flame- haha I thought it would be fun to put them in a room together…

Sorry if I missed anyone!!

Ok on with the story!!!

Don't Ask Me

Chapter 3: A Bet

"YOU" the loud scream was heard throughout wing, mostly because it was not yelled by one person but two.

"What the hell are you doing in my room wench?" Inuyasha was wigging out.

"MY room," she corrected him, "so …GET OUT!"

"I can't," Inuyasha said calmly trying to relax the twitching eye muscle, (a/n I have a thing for making things twitch) "because I am ASSIGNED HERE!!" Inuyasha said ready to break something. "I am assigned to live with a fuckin wench who can't race and is the reason I am here in the first place."

"Well it's not any better from this side." Kagome paused, "Wait IT WAS NOT MY FAULT" she yelled, "You picked the place and time and YOUR group had the whole 'show off' ride in!! Yeah from where I am standing it was ALL you!"

The two where going back and forth yelling and arguing, so Miroku took the opportunity to inch his way closer to the lovely girl watching the fighting 'couple'. She was sitting down taking off her roller blades, he offered her a hand up, and she took it. "You know what this is about?" he asked to make conversation.

"No, just hope they would SHUT UP." She yelled hoping they would get a clue, too bad they where thick headed.

"Yeah well it just gives me time to get to know this lovely princess who is standing in front of me. Miroku…" he said holding out his hand. 

"Sango…" she said blushing a little while taking his hand and shaking it. Well you know it couldn't last long without…

"HENTI!" Sango had slapped him in the face. Then she formed a karate stance and kicked him in the gut. Doubling over he backed into a wall where Sango put her foot to his throat, trapping him.

Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped yelling and turned to their roommates. Their faces both held the same expression… :O and :O

"Don't… you… EVER… touch… me… again…" she said each word as though he was five years old. He made a gurgling sound from his throat. "What?" Sango demanded. He made another gurgling noise.

"Uhh… Sango I think the guy needs air… you know… to breathe." Kagome said carefully not wanting to upset her friend.

"Oh yeah," she said embarrassed, but did not remove her foot.

"That means to let him go you fuckin nutcase." Inuyasha put it in plain words for her. 

She pulled her foot down and smiled weakly. "Sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head, "sometimes I get a little carried away." 

Kagome lifted up her crutch and put it on Inuyasha's chest, "Don't mess with me or my friends or I swear on my life you WILL pay." She swung her crutch at his head hitting him right where she was aiming, his injury.

He cursed under his breath for about thirty seconds, then finally coming back to himself he screamed, "You'll pay for that wench!"

"They aren't here." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Where did they go?" 

"Their room…" he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I think she likes me."

"You wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THAT was the piece of shit I was racing when I got busted!" Kagome yelled when the door shut. She flung herself onto her bed, "Why him? Of all people, why him?"

"Maybe it's fate?" Sango said while throwing her roller blades back into the messy pile. She followed suit and plopped down on her bed looking up at the ceiling where a giant poster of Good Charlotte was hanging.

"FATE? What KIND of fate, you surely couldn't mean … us… together." Sango nodded slowly.

"What the fuck, that is so fucked up its not even fuckin funny." Kagome was trying to will herself into calming down, she took a deep breath. 

"Yeah it is, and admit it… he's cute. You know you where checking him out."

"No I was a little busy YELLING and SCREAMING at him to notice." She fought back a blush, because she had very well been looking at his fine toned, well built, perfectly shaped bare chest. 'He may look good, but he is one BIG asshole.'

"A little angry child aren't we?"

"Not compared to you," she said laughing, "You almost killed that guy."

"Well he deserved it," she grinned wickedly, "he touched my ass."

"A slap would have done it." Kagome pointed out.

"I don't care, I DON'T wanna live with a perv!"

"We'll just have to ask for new roommates at the meeting then wont we?"

"Yeah…" Sango glanced at the clock, "Shit…it's 6:10!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe the guys left without telling us." Sango said disbelievingly.

"Well you did almost kill…" she stopped because she didn't know his name.

"Miroku and I guess your right."

They walked in and took a seat as quietly as they could. They guy who gave them a tour was up front and gave them a menacing stare.  

"…as I was saying. You all have a partner for the year. This is for safety measures. You are together in every class and whatever you do, minus bathroom, shower extra... they will be in your assigned area. No switches will be made for any reason whatsoever." he paused while rummaging for a sheet, "This is so everyone knows where everyone is at almost all times. As I call out names go and find your partner." Sango and Kagome high-fived, surly they would put them together. (a/n luck is not on their side today)

"Hojo and Yura…"

"Sango and Miroku…" Sango started to pound her head off of the table continuously, swearing every other word.

"That can't be right…" Kagome said stunned.

"Rin and Sesshomaru…" (there will be nuthin about them if the reviewers oppose my idea)

"Inuyasha and Kagome…" 

"Shippo and Kirara …"

Kagome stopped listing and focused on forcing her way to the front of the room, hitting people with her crutches as she went. When she got there he was just finishing up and yelling out last reminders…"Classes tomorrow, NO ONE is to be late, and no one is to leave premises." 

"Mr…Uhh…WHATEVER…SIR… SIR..." Kagome screamed. They principle turned around. "I was wondering why the hell I was put with Inuyasha, when it's his fault I am here in the first place!!! Can I change who I am with… PLEASE" she put on a sweet and innocent smile, "pretty please with some kinda suga on top…!!"

"No!"

"Get Real!"

"No!" 

Inuyasha walked up and started talking really fast, "I want a new partner."

"No!"

"COME ON!" they both yelled. 

"I suggest you two sort out your differences and live with it." He walked away and left the two teenagers alone.

"I can't believe my luck." Kagome sighed.

"YOUR luck, I'm the one stuck with YOU." Inuyasha snorted.

"What is o funny about this?" Kagome asked frustrated, plopping down in the nearest chair. 

"That I am stuck with a bitch as a partner who when I look at them I hope they burn in hell and who happens to be the reason I am here."

"Excuse ME?" Kagome was getting mad, "BITCH?"

Inuyasha was walking away, "Where are you going?"

"Feh! Shut up woman!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango was still pounding her head when Miroku walked up and sat down beside her. "So my lovely Sango, I guess we are together."

"Wha?" she stopped pounding her head and was slightly dizzy so she started swaying, Miroku took the opportunity to grab a hold of her, mind you not in an appropriate place.

A loud slap rang throughout the auditorium. Sango smiled and rubbed her ands together, 'Hey Kagome never said I couldn't use both hands.' She walked slowly back to the apartment, while an unconscious Miroku lay twitching on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome finally got back to the apartment, taking twice as long as the hanyou did. When she got in the room he was in front of the t.v. playing some sort of dance game, it had arrows flying across the screen and he was moving and hitting each one.

"Wow your good.."  Kagome said awed.

"No shit Sherlock.."

"Fine I won't complement you. By the way I could beat you."

"Not with that leg," he pointed out, "wha'd you do? Fall down the stairs?"

"No I wreaked a bike. I see your face is messed up, _wha'd__ you do? Jump too high and hit the ceiling?"_

"No a stupid wench made me mess up in a race."

"At least I'm not a stupid Hanyou."

"That's it bitch, you are on!" Inuyasha jumped off the platform.

"I bet_ you_ don't have the guts to sneak out and steal some bikes, race and get back, without getting caught."

"Why not, sounds like fun, but can't guarantee the 'not getting caught part'." Kagome threw her crutches to the side and walked as straight as she could towards him, "See its fine, just dandy! I just _have to walk with them. Doctor's orders."_

Kagome tripped and went flying into his chest. He caught her as she tried to jump out of his grasp.

'Stupid wench fell, look she's getting red, she's embarrassed!'

"What don't like being in my arms?"

He leaned down and kissed her, not a quick touch of lips and it's done, no but a real kiss, the kind you share with your boyfriend,  tongue and all. She responded by kissing him back until she realized what the fuck she was doing. She kicked him, hard, with her hurt leg. 

"You really meant it when you said it didn't hurt didn't you." He said almost laughing.

"Yeah I did, crutches are easier to hit people with and I can be late to things and not get into big trouble. It's so easy to put on the act. Plus it WAS the doctor's orders." Kagome was still shocked over what he did, "he stole my first kiss…" she whispered, touching her lips where he kissed them, it felt so ….there where no words to describe the feeling.

"What was that?" he heard her well enough he just wanted to make her feel worse although it was her first kiss and he took it he felt kinda bad. 'I wonder why its her first kiss? I mean she looks fine to me, attitude problem though.' 'wait..what..' he quickly pushed thouse thoughts to the back of his mind, "Friday night then?" 

"You are on, one condition though." He nodded for her to continue, "Sango and Miroku come."

"Feh! Why would I care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I AM SO SORRY!!  
this chapter was soo boring

All they did was blah blah blah…talk talk talk

Next chapter is called… 'A night out' and the one after that I think will be 'An Old Friend' can anyone guess who it will be…I don't think anyone will guess it..because I wouldn't technically say this person would be classified as a friend...::gags:: I wish I didn't have to write _the person _as a friend, but to make my plot work …..

Next time ….

Kagome reveals she is better to THE WORLD ::cough:: don't ask

The first week of school…

They sneak out past the_ high security???_

Who can do the best tricks?

The race is on, but a few stops at some night clubs won't matter right?

Ne suggestions?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REVIEW!!!! I love reviews and get chappies out faster if there are more….::bribes readers with cookies::

I think Ill post again on Tuesday….maybe Monday nite…..all depends on you guys and your reviews..

MWHAHAHA  
  


Until next time….

Later days!!

~Sierra~

aka 

fuzzy purple people

Ps PLEASE REVIW 


	4. Chapter four: Starting School

Okay sorry for not updating everyone but life has been living hell! Two a day soccer practices are horrible, I sleep almost 16 hours a day! Plus my puter got a virus. But on the weekends I will update!! And any other spare moment I have. Rin/Sess is out! S'all good, but chapters will be shorter!! Sorry Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Don't Ask Me

Chapter 4: A night out (part 1) Starting School

Kagome woke up to the light buzzing of her alarm clock. It got louder and louder…and louder as the seconds went by. She was way too tired to actually turn it off. 

"Shut that fuckin thing off!" clearly it was loud enough to go through walls now…

"Eat my shorts!" Kagome yawned after she screamed back at Inuyasha. She rolled over and put a pillow over her head. Sango who was oblivious to all this started sleep talking about food. 'Heavy sleeper…' Kagome thought, 'or she's on drugs.'

"Wench! I said shut the damn alarm clock off!" Inuyasha stormed out of bed and burst into Kagome's room, grabbed her alarm clock, threw it at the wall watching joyfully as it burst into pieces…now can you say problems…

He plopped down on top Kagome's bed. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a sweet caring voice.

"Hn?"  Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Get…" her voice turned cold, "OFF OF ME…wait better yet out of MY bed."

"No." He said simply.

"Cheese..." Sango muttered

"And why NOT?"

"Because it is _your_ fault I am here, _I_ had to turn off your alarm clock." He said stealing her blanket but keeping her pinned to the bed.

"Let me up so I can get ready for school. _You have to get ready for school too."_

"I don't want to…"

Kagome started to punch and kick him as hard as she could, he wouldn't budge. "Okay that's it. **You **woke me up,** you **pay the consequences." Inuyasha told her as he straddled her  hips. 

Kagome took in a deep breath… 'too close …too close…'

"Tickle Attack!!!!!" (okay that is way ooc but it works)

Inuyasha began to tickle her sides and legs as Kagome thrashed about laughing her head off.

Sango snorted while muttering, "Buttered toast"

"Inu…Inu hahaha Yasha ….Inuyasha!! St..Stop i…it!" Kagome said between laughs.

Just then Miroku decided to walk in, yup perverted thoughts….

"Inuyasha…you sure work fast…" Miroku said awed. "How do you do it?" 

A loud growl could be heard from Inuyasha.

"Ok...Ok...just kidding…" Miroku rubbed the back of his head anime style.

Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's ears and started rubbing them. He began to pur like a kitten, rubbing his head into Kagome's hand while she giggled. She pulled away and pointed to the clock. Inuyasha made a growl of protest but Kagome cut him off, "Uh… guys… class starts in 10 minutes."

"Chicken Wing Pizza!" Guess who…

"Feh!" Then the bright Inuyasha realized where he still was and instantly jumped off Kagome. A very flushed Kagome muttered thanks and went to search through their closet, she grabbed some clothes and looked at the guys with a glare to kill.

"Can I get dressed now?"

"I dunno can you?" Inuyasha smirked as he walked out the door.

"OUT!" 

"Can I wake up Sango first?"

"As long as you get out!"

Okay this could happen one of two ways, Miroku walked over and gently tapped on her shoulder and she woke with a start yelling about peas…

Or #2 Miroku could sit down on the edge of her bed and put his hands on her shoulders, running them down and down…okay going below the border…. FIRE WHISLES going off…. and ….::slap:: If you guessed #2 your right….

"Henti!!! What the fuck was he doin in my room?" Sango yelled shoving Miroku out of the room. Kagome pulled on back baggy jeans with a plain white tank top. She threw on a red bandana to cover up her hair.

"What was HE doing in OUR room?"

"Don't ask me…by the way…" she pointed to the clock and ran out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"First class…Chemistry" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kag…Kag...Yo wench?" Inuyasha yelled running up to her.

"Kag?" Kagome said softly. "Nice shirt…" she said laughing. It read 'You laugh because I'm different. I laugh too…' 

"Yours too." He said tugging on her formfitting tank top.

"Shut up!" she said bonking him in the head playfully. He growled menacingly.

'this is gonna be a long day' this thought ran through both heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*couple classes later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

::slap:: 

"Ow…Sango honey I couldn't help myself."

"Last class of the day!!!!" Kagome was dancing around.

"The most boring too." Inuyasha said in a grumpy mood as he walked in behind her. Kagome sat wit Sango when Miroku sat with his cousin. Sango sending him evil and menacing glares.

"Sit down and SHUT up!" The grumpy old teacher yelled. "Now we will start a project today. Now sit with your year partners." Four loud groans could be heard, he ignore them, "You are to write a two page report on your partners history so you can get to know one another. Size 12 font, Times New Roman Print." He told them grabbing a bunch of keys on the table he started to pass them out. "Here is a key to one of the two locked closets in your room, use it to unlock it and you'll have a computer to do all this on. Now….GET TO WORK!" He sat down in his chair and watched them all with sharp eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*sango/miroku*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what was your life like without me?" Miroku asked Sango with gleaming eyes.

"Oh please…" Sango sighed as Miroku pulled out a pen to take notes "Okay, lemmie think….. Rich Parents who always spoiled me. Wanted me to be perfect, a prep basically, witch is totally not me." She said pointing to her clothes, back pants and a shirt that said, 'heaven wont have me, hells afraid I'll take over' with a little devil that had a halo on it. "Anyway I got into fights with the preps, who I was supposed to be friends with, therefore I was sent here."  
  
"That's all you did is fight?" 

"::cough:: With ancient illegal weapons… giant boomerangs ….are illegal ::cough::"

"COOL!"

"Okay now you.."

"Well," He rubbed his head, "My dad died when I was young…My mom turned to a drugs and soaps all day. I went to school and supported my little brother Shippo. I took care of him since dad died. I was about 7 he was only about 3 months old. But I always had bad habbit of grabbing  asses, girls asses," he before she could say anything, "Anyway I got into a big law case with one of the richest most powerful girls in my town and ended up here for harassment, and left my brother with one of my best friends."

"Wow…" Sango said awed as her pen flew across her paper. "That is so sweet."

"What groping her? Because I'll do it to you more often."

"No," she said slapping him upside the head, "talking care of your brother, I have a spoiled preppy of a brother, but we hardly speak anymore." She pushed a strand of his hair out of his face, it had come lose from the ponytail. "What would happen if..." She pulled his ponytail out and jumped under the desk.

"Give it back!" He said diving after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*kag/inu*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me your story…" Kagome told him.

"Why should I?" 

"Because we have to."

"Feh!" 

"Fine I'll go first." Kagome leaned back in her seat, "Mother and father favored my brother, dad usually got drunk and sometimes beat me. Mother didn't like me at all. Saved up all my money to get a bike and hardly spend anytime at home. Kinda glad to be here. Mom and dad act all nice in public but ignore me at home, I love my brother and I don't blame him, he didn't like it when I was beaten. See its simple."

"Feh!"

"Come on.." 

"Okay! Gods!! Parents are dead, grew up with my brother, Sesshomaru. We where left with a lot of money, I have three bikes at home and a black Spider with the design of a black widow on it. Sesshomaru was caught 2 days after me for racing and now he is here  too. Did I mention I HATE him. That's it. So where you really beaten?"

"Yeah, I try to forget it." She pulled her shirt up a couple inches above her belly button and turned around, "See," There was a long bumpy red scar down her back. "My dad had a broken beer bottle." Inuyasha traced it with his finger and she let out a gasp of surprise.

He leaned in close to her ear, "Why would anyone…"

Inuyasha was cut of when the teacher yelled out "CLASS DISMISSED!"

Kagome pulled her shirt down and turned around, their noses where almost touching.

"I CALL THE REMOTE!" both yelled and started pushing and shoving the whole way back to the apartment.

Sorry this was late PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_reviw_****__**

****

**_Sierra_**

****

**_aka_****__**

****

**_fuzzy_****_ purple people_**

****

****


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaking out

Hey I am writing in between practices!! Good for me.anywho thanks to all my reviewers who are the greatest. Uhh. Inu might have his sword I am not sure yet. weetzybat you are right about the Kagome getting beaten part, I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it, I was most likely half asleep. But I don't think I am going to go back and change it, I am just gonna let it go like it a part of her life she wants to look past and be stronger for it. -sorry Oh and to Ice Dagger, haha Yeah I messed the Break Stuff song up, and I HAVE the cd.I have typing problems  
  
What evil tormented things can I do to the characters now???  
  
And on with......the story.what else would it be.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the last chapter maybe others too, but oh well.I own Inuyasha anyway...::phone rings:: ::yells at phone:: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME.! ONE MILLION DOLLARS.. FINE ::goes back to typing:: I don't own him or anyone else.::sighs::  
  
Don't Ask Me  
  
Chapter 5: Sneaking out (part 2 of a night out)  
  
Sango woke with a start as someone poked her in the head. "What??" she groaned, "Five more minutes."  
  
"Uh. Sango you fell asleep in Algebra II again."  
  
"Holy shit!!" Sango jumped out of her chair smacking heads with the person above her. "Damn it that hurt." She said rubbing her sore head.  
  
Miroku grinned while rubbing his sore head. "And what per say is so funny?" Sango asked irritably.  
  
"You sleep talk, about food. You should have heard yourself it was a riot!"  
  
"I'm glad you find it so funny, but why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked shoving her books into a backpack.  
  
"You got your first question right in class.something about pi.I dunno I really don't understand it, but the teacher said you where more productive in your sleep."  
  
"Interesting.I am oddly hungry for pie." Miroku sweatdropped anime style. "As a matter a fact.it's lunch time, let's go and get some!"  
  
Miroku recovered from his bewilderment (a/n I really don't know what this word means, but now it is gonna work in this sentence) "But Sango dearest," Sango raised her hand menacingly, "I mean Sango my favorite show is on."  
  
"And what would your favorite show be?"  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho of course." They had stopped at a fork in the hallway, one way leading to pie, the other to the room.  
  
"Yu Yu Hakusho!!! I thought it wasn't on anymore!" Sango said excitedly, she had watched this show forever.  
  
"Yeah the new episodes start today.in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay we can watch it," Miroku started to walk toward the room, "but first pie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to skip lunch in the cafeteria and eat out of their mini refrigerator. Somehow food just appeared in there, probably from the maids. Boy these 'criminals' live the high life, their parents will surely get the bill.  
  
The argument that happened everyday was going on right now, how lucky. "I called the remote before you did baka!" Kagome said clutching to the remote for dear life.  
  
Just then Miroku and Sango ran in, "Hurry only 30 seconds." Sango yelled cherry filling all over her face.  
  
Miroku grabbed the remote from Kagome and plopped down on the love seat. He flicked to the right channel and sighed as the familiar beginning could be heard, "We made it." Sango sat down beside him, both staring at the TV with intent interest.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why the hell did you give HIM the remote?"  
  
"Why?" she repeated thoughtfully, "Because he's NOT you." She smiled innocently as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Ohhh Inuyasha's got a crush."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You called her a bitch." Miroku said swallowing the last of his pie, "Meaning-female-dog."  
  
"So."  
  
"Take a look in the mirror good fellow." Inuyasha doesn't look to happy about this, _!  
  
He ran at the love seat jumping towards Miroku in hopes of tackling him, and killing him for this matter too bad Miroku was his cousin and knew what he was going to do. Miroku simply had to shift towards Sango and watch Inuyasha fly over the couch.  
  
And that he did. Inuyasha crashed into the coffee table in front of them, "You are gonna pay for that.insulting me.pretty colors." he said as he passed out.  
  
Kagome popped out of her room, "What are you doing in here?" she saw Inuyasha's unconscious form, "Oh cool." She said closing the door to her room again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cum on Kag." Inuyasha whispered pulling her down the hallway and slipping into the dark computer lab.  
  
'What's with this Kag nickname?' "Okay..." Kagome sighed and started typing in different things finally getting a map of the town they're in.  
  
"Here," she said pointing to a slot labeled 'Mot. Shp.'  
  
"Perfect." Inuyasha said pressing print. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would. I cant believe the gay computers they put in our room doesn't have the internet."  
  
"I know." Kagome said shoving the printouts into her pocket.  
  
"No." Inuyasha shoved his hand into her pocket, "I'll keep it you'll lose it. We have to stay in here for another 39 minutes until it's clear again."  
  
"Well I'm hungry." Kagome picked the lock to the teachers room and got into the mini fridge. "ICE CREAM!"  
  
"Sounds good." Inuyasha said walking over to her.  
  
"Who said you get any, I picked the lock." Kagome said talking a spoon and dipping into the carton and taking a big bite, "Mmmmm.cookie dough."  
  
"Give me some wench!!"  
  
"No." She started to run, Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"You think you can out run me?"  
  
"Your just a pathetic Hanyou." Kagome threw a scoop of ice cream at him, it hit him square in the face.  
  
"Why you." He chased her around, a little slow so she would think she is winning, but he waited for the right moment and.*crash*  
  
Inuyasha tackled her to the ground, pinned her legs down with his and grabbed the ice cream. "Kagome you should know not to make me mad." He smeared ice cream all over he face and arms.  
  
"Inu.." She rolled away from his tight grip, he threw a large clump of ice cream at her face, but it missed and went down her shirt.  
  
"Ahh ..ahhh..COLD!"  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing, Kagome glared at him .. "uh oh.."  
  
By the time the ice cream was gone, both of them where covered from head to toe in it. Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Dammit! Hurry up we stayed here too long already."  
  
They burst through the door looking very.odd. Hair a mess, covered in ice cream, clothes tangled and missing, Kagome had on Inuyasha's jacket hat that she stole. Inuyasha had on Kagome's spiked bracelets. Sango and Miroku stopped watching their movie on the couch for this.  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"We snuck into the computer lab. and got. hungry for .ice cream." Kagome stuttered trying to hide the blush that was dying to creep onto her face.  
  
"I have got to get my camera." Sango laughed at the pure look of horror on their faces. She snapped the picture and it popped out of the bottom. She handed it to Kagome, "A keepsake." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear Kagome you could have a least told me we where sneaking out tonight." Sango said pulling a black tank top out of their closet.  
  
"I forgot.I was too busy with.stuff."  
  
"Like Inu-chan." Sango smiled sweetly while batting her eyelashes. She pointed to the picture she had taken earlier this week, which was now hanging on her wall next to the picture of her doing a trick on her bike. In the picture Kagome was trying to hide behind Inuyasha, but he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in front, she had a hold of his ear and was pulling his head sideways, both where laughing, really really hard, and a genuine smile was on Inuyasha's face. That you didn't see much!  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said sarcastically, "You caught me, I am head over heals for him, I love him. I just can't get enough of him.fuck, I am stuck with him EVERY day ALL day. Really Sango sometimes I wonder about you and your crazy ideas."  
  
"HAHAHA I got to admit you love Inuyasha.HAHAHA."  
  
"Sango I was being sar-cas-tic. What about you and Miroku, getting kinda cozy on the love seat these past nights .huh?" " She said it slowly so her friend would understand.  
  
"Hey I ace my classes, I might sleep in them, but I ace them." Sango said spraying her hair with black color spray. "And I don't .repeat do not like Miroku he's a lech okay?"  
  
"Then why are you spraying you hair black."  
  
"Duh so we don't get caught."  
  
"Your hair IS dark." Kagome said grabbing her helmet and walking into their living room muttering about mental institutes.  
  
"Oh ya.." Sango held the useless black bottle, "Oh Inuyasha." ~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha why am I coming again?" Miroku whined, "I can't even drive a motorcycle."  
  
"Then you'll just have to ride with Sango, yo."he was cut off.  
  
"Sango is coming? She can drive a motorcycle? I get to ride with her?" Miroku smiled and got that dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Not like that pervert, how the hell did I get you as a cousin?"  
  
Just then Sango decided to bust through the guys door, with her eyes closed, "Are you guys dressed?"  
  
"No." Miroku said edging closer to her. Sango started to back up the way she came, only running into a wall.  
  
"Stupid baka," Inuyasha said hitting Miroku over the head, "We are dressed, no what in hells name do you want?"  
  
"To give you some of this," Sango jumped forward and started spraying wildly. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that, so he didn't react in time, but when he did react, Sango was on the ground.  
  
"Wench!!! WHAT IS THAT?" Inuyasha said rubbing black off of his forehead and ears.  
  
"Black hair spray..." Sango said innocently.  
  
"Why I outta." Inuyasha jumped towards Sango ready to kill.  
  
"You must NOT harm a girl." Miroku said stepping in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Get OUT of my way!"  
  
Kagome took this opportunity to walk through the doorway, "Okay ready to goo.hahaha. What did you do to your hair." He pointed to Sango, "Okay, well it looks..interesting."  
  
"Feh! Shut up! Get the plans we made, I'll be out once I get all this black shit off of me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~  
  
Kagome laid out several pieces of paper with odd sorts of figures and drawings on it. "What is that?" Sango asked throwing herself onto the couch.  
  
"These," Kagome pointed, "are our way out."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room with his hair wet and tied back neatly in a ponytail. "Did you explain it to them?" he asked bored tone.  
  
"No, I didn't have enough time since you take a shower in like five seconds."  
  
"Okay then I'll tell them since you are too slow." He bent down and began to explain their plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:48 PM  
  
"Okay tell me again. Why are we climbing down the outside of a building, from the sixth floor?" Miroku asked clutching his rope for dear life. "I mean what if my harness slips or something?"  
  
"Miroku." Sango told him, "It will only slip if you let go, come on we're already down to the fourth floor and you have a death grip on the rope so.I think you'll be fine."  
  
"But.but." Sango cut him off, "No buts, LET GO!"  
  
Sango grabbed a hold of his hands and started to pull them off. He started to kick in protest, so they are four stories up, wrestling over a rope, bouncing into the wall and out again.  
  
"AHHHH...." Miroku yelled as his rope went flying. (this is like the rock climbing gear with the double rope and the metal pully thing.)  
  
"Hahhahahahahaha!" Sango was laughing her head off.  
  
They both were trying franticly to grab a hold of the rope. Third floor, Second floor, First floor.. "Miroku." Sango yelled as loud as she could, letting go of the rope was easy, she never thought of what would happen after.  
  
"Got it!" Miroku grabbed the rope and Sango's hand. "Ow Ow.." His hand had rope burn on it where his gloves ripped. Sango held onto Miroku with her eyes shut. "Sango." Miroku prodded her arm, "Grab your rope." She wouldn't move. Miroku braced himself, he liked her there and all but the ground did look inviting, his hand inched towards her backside.  
  
"Henti!" she yelled coming to her senses and grabbing onto her rope.  
  
"I was only." "Shut up and get on the ground."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~ 12:17 AM  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Sango asked sitting behind a bush with a very bruised Miroku behind her.  
  
"We came down the right way. Not falling down or being all over each other, or almost killing ourselves." Kagome answered sharply.  
  
"Someone's acting a little bitchy today." Sango said picking up her backpack. "Time for phase two, and," she smiled, "I was not all over Miroku.ew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~ 12:29 AM  
  
The guard to the main gate sat in a little booth watching TV and drinking coffee. He was extremely overweight, he looked to be about 300 pounds, how he could even walk was a mystery.  
  
"Bang!" He looked up and ran out of the booth holding a flashlight and a gun. He flashed the light all over the surrounding area. "Mmmm..Jelly Donut..mmmmmm."  
  
There was a giant jelly donut just lying there..in a donut container of course. He started walking towards it. It got farther away, he ran harder. I got even farther away. "Stupid donut." they heard him mutter.  
  
Now oblivious to him four teenagers were in the bushes laughing their heads off.  
  
"Wow that was so hard." Miroku said in between laughs.  
  
"It was harder than you think." Kagome told them, "We spent hours getting the plan to be perfect." She grabbed her backpack and started walking into town, everyone else followed. "We had to watch that lug to find out what he loves, figure out how to get him away long enough to get out of site. Sneak onto the computers to find a nearby motorcycle shop. I had to spend all that time with ..him." Kagome said tweaking his ears playfully.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" Miroku cut Sango off, "So that's what you where doing all that time, I was thinking something else."  
  
You can guess what happened, yeah ..your all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:13 AM  
  
They finally made it to the motorcycle shop. There had to be hundreds to choose from. Inuyasha disappeared into the building where all the keys were. "He'll be back in 10.9...8..." She kept counting until she hit one.  
  
His head popped out of a window. "Got 'um." He had keys dangling from his hands.  
  
"Which ones are ours?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha pointed to three kind of away from the rest and tossed Kagome and Sango each a key and Miroku a helmet. "Where is Miroku's key?"  
  
"He can't drive one; we volunteered you to take him with on yours."  
  
"Damn.Damn...NO..oo.oo.not fair." Sango complaied.  
  
"Shut up and move it!" Inuyasha said jumping on a bike with red flames.  
  
Miroku slid onto a purple flamed bike and motioned for Sango to get on, "Fine!" Sango huffed.  
  
"Time to ride." Kagome said pulling on her precious helmet and jumping on a bike with silver flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~  
  
So sorry for the late update, but we had a stupid scrimmage against a cuple teams. 2 and a-half hours away!! Plus side, we got a charter bus!! And then it wouldn't let me on ff.net for 2 days!!! So in my spare time I did this..  
  
Okay since I am bad at updating on time I will write a preview to the next chapter since I know exactly how I want it.  
  
Here it is:  
  
Kagome thought frantically of everything she never had the time to do. 'Get a boyfriend, a real kiss, see New York city, put her feet an ocean any ocean, see her brother again.' he thoughts continued to race as she clutched furiously at the brake, the clutch.anything. she tried to speed up.slow down.nothing..  
  
"Kagome!" she looked beside her. It was Inuyasha.struggling to keep up? She looked at her speed meter, 170 miles per hour..okay that was fucking fast.  
  
"What!" She yelled over not wanting to lose her concentration. "What happened, what's the matter?" he yelled in his arrogant, selfish, I- am-so-better-than-you voice.  
  
'She's afraid, I can smell the fear rolling off of her. All the time I spent with her and I never smelt this. The Kagome I know is not afraid, of anything. Okay now she is crying.something is defiantly wrong' he thought as the scent of saltwater hit his nose.  
  
"Nothing, so shut up, I am going to win this."  
  
"But your scared, and your crying. What's wrong is it your bike?"  
  
"Fine you win okay? The bike is screwed up and can't brake, clutch, slow down, nothing works. In seconds I'll hit pavement and you'll win, you'll be rid of me forever. Happy?" She yelled across to him between sobs. Kagome kept complete control over her bike as she shook in fear.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless, 'Good she'll be out of my way.' He stopped mid thought and completely changed his attitude. 'She'll be gone? No one to fight with, no partner to make me do my homework, no friend.' He rubbed his forehead thinking of all the times they spent together in the past week, 'My only friend, the only one that ever cared about me at all.'  
  
Sierra  
  
aka  
  
fuzzy purple people  
  
PLEASE REVIEW~~!!~~  
  
I have more time to write so chapters should be out faster now..if you review.Mwhahahahahahahahahaha 


	6. Chapter 6: A night in the rain

Hey! I bet everyone hates me!! Yup well here is your late chappie. I lost all of your reviews in my email, and someone took the time to email me and I lost it! So couls whoever it was email me back so I can reply

I don't own ANYTHING, back off!!!

Don't Ask Me

Chapter 6: A night of rain

"Go to the bottom," Kagome said pointing down the steep hill before them, "Wait and judge the winner." Rain drops spattered across her helmet as she watched her friends drive away.

"Give them five." Inuyasha called out to her.

"…" Kagome sighed as tightened her gloves trying to break her nerves.

The course was all downhill. It turned four times and there was a giant graffiti wall at the end. To win, get to the graffiti wall. It was about five miles long.

"Ready?" 

"When it turns red." He said pointing to the stop light. She glanced at him and him at her. This was _the_ race, and both needed to win. But one would lose. Sure Iliked him as a friend, but it was still his fault they where here, same thought went though Inuyashas mind.

'Here……we……oh my……..GO!' Kagome gassed it.

They where off, their engines roared in the night. Kagome smiled as she enjoyed the familiar sensation of the wind rushing in her face. Well, rain was mixed in this time. She snapped back to reality. Inuyasha was ahead, she tested her limits with the new bike. 

She gradually she caught up to Inuyasha, passing him. Holding her speed she glanced behind her just as Inuyasha passed. 'Shit!'

 She slowly put on her brake as she turned the first corner. Kagome leaned into the corner, but she wasn't slowing down. She started pulling at random gears. Nothing. 'I am gonna die, damn I am gonna die, okay…calm down……I'm GONNA DIE."

Kagome thought frantically of everything she never had the time to do. 'Get a boyfriend, a _real_ kiss, see New York city, put her feet an ocean any ocean, see her brother again…' he thoughts continued to race as she clutched furiously at the brake, the  clutch…anything… she tried to speed up…slow down…nothing….

"Kagome!" she looked beside her. It was Inuyasha…struggling to keep up? She looked at her speed meter, 170 miles per hour….okay that was fucking fast.

"What!" She yelled over not wanting to lose her concentration.

"What happened, what's the matter?" he yelled in his arrogant, selfish, _I-am-so-better-than-you _voice.

'She's afraid, I can smell the fear rolling off of her. All the time I spent with her and I never smelt this. The Kagome I know is **not **afraid, of anything. Okay now she is crying…something is defiantly wrong' he thought as the scent of saltwater hit his nose.

"Nothing, so shut up, I am going to win this."

"But your scared, and your crying. What's wrong is it your bike?"

"Fine you win okay? The bike is screwed up and can't brake, clutch, slow down, _nothing_ works. In seconds I'll hit pavement and you'll win, you'll be rid of me forever. Happy?" She yelled across to him between sobs. Kagome kept complete control over her bike as she shook in fear.

Inuyasha was speechless, 'Good she'll be out of my way.' He stopped mid thought and completely changed his attitude. Like another self took over. 'She'll be gone? No one to fight with, no partner to make me do my homework, no friend.' He rubbed his forehead thinking of all the times he had with her.

(Don't look Down: biker boyz soundtrack)

**_some_****_ what you don't understand  
my words might never explain  
so i am hoping that time will_**

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at his surroundings, 'About two miles into it…'

"Kagome, listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled trying to keep up. "Can you roll off, Stupid Question…" he answered himself as she gave him a look of disbelief. At 170 miles/per/hour + pavement would kill. "Okay…uhh…"

Kagome clutched and unclenched the bike handles as the tears kept pouring. 

**_things_****_ may not go as you plan  
dark clouds might bring you pain  
but i will be in your heart still_**

  
**_telling you don't look down  
don't feast your eyes on things  
that are on the ground  
and if it gets hard to focus  
when you're travelling almost at the speed of sound  
feeling nowhere bound  
remember what i told you   
and don't you dare look down  
  
don't look down...no... no..._**

"Hang on and …don't cry…Grrrrrrr" he said pounding his fit of his handle.

Kagome's bike wobbled. She was losing control. "Pu….Pull…Next….to…to…meee.."

Inuyasha pulled up close, 'Brilliant.' He thought know exactly what Kagome was thinking. He extended his arm and she latched it with hers. She gave one giant push and jumped onto his back. He kicked her bike aside and watched it burst into flames.

His bike wobbled, he turned it, it swayed he turned the other way. Kagome swung her leg over the other side. 

Inuyasha slowed down to a halt. He pulled the kick stand up and turned around in the seat letting a frantic Kagome cry into his chest. 

"Your fine wench."

"But..ut….that could have been me…the flames…." She cried harder, "And my names Kagome."

"It's okay…" he said unsure how to comfort someone.

**_  
no father wants his son  
to repeat the wrongs that he's done  
i want you to get it right child  
i will always be here for you  
so to yourself always be true  
and if you get lost   
use your inner light child  
shine it_**

  
  


"Who won?" Kagome spat out.

"What?"

"Who won? I guess it would be you."

"Well," he liked winning, but he like winning fair and square. "I think we tied. Don't ya think we had enough motorcycle experiences now?" 

"Maybe" Kagome said pulling herself into his chest even more. He wrapped his arms around her. 

**_and don't look down  
don't feast your eyes on things  
that are on the ground  
and if it gets hard to focus  
when you're travellin' almost at the speed of sound  
going nowhere bound  
almost out of control  
burn rubber not your soul  
because something that's within  
that you can count on it  
there is no pain too hard  
when the world seems dark and cold  
remember what i told you   
and don't you dare look down  
  
don't you dare look down  
don't look down  
when you're travelling almost at the speed of sound  
don't you dare look down  
don't look down_**

****

"Inu? Can you do me a favor." 'I am losing all my pride here…'

"Hn?' he asked taking in her lovely scent as he wiped her tears away.

"Well, one of my last thoughts was that I never had a real kiss. Well…well I…" she turned as red as a tomato.

Inuyasha smirked and looked her in the eye. "No problem." He leaned down and captured her lips. They responded as he asked for entrance into her mouth. She let him in as she timidly explored his. This would be something she would always remember.

"Promise me something…" Inuyasha asked between breaths of their kissing.

"Hn?"

"Don't Cry…"

A/N 

Kagome and Inuyasha arnt together

Yet

It was just a kiss and they wont act that way for a while.

Next chapter

An old friend and a …dance?

Preview:

Kagome dropped her books, "Kikyo?"

"Kagome, what a surprise…"

Kikyo is evil and should burn, that is just my opinion

Plz don't yell at me for updating late!! Oh and how utterly short it is, next one will be REALLY LONG

Sierra Myste

Fuzzy Purple People

**_  
   
  
 _**

****

****


	7. AN

Hey Guys this is just an A/N but I need an idea to get Sango/Miroku together!

I cant think of anything and I know you all hate me cuz I am not getting as many reviews as I was. If it comes down to it I might not continue it. Please help me out on this one so I can work some Ideas into my new chapter which will hold a DANCE!! Yeah! I love dances!!

Anyone hear of Sarai before?

Please help

~Sierra~

fuzzy purple people


	8. an2

You guys are gonna hate me, but I cant post the new chapter till this weekend. I got sick and put in the hospital b/c of my asthma. I couldn't breathe…so….could you plz wait just one more week. I WONT quit! But I would apricate it if you could understand I was really sick.

Sierra

Aka 

fuzzy purple people


	9. Chapter seven: Old Friends

Next chappie is here! Thanks for the help, I am going to TRY and mush them all together into something I like. Uhh..and this is gonna be short until I get back into the swing of things!!! b/c the world hates me and I got sick. I am extemly sorry for the lateness, that's all I can tell you guys who hate me.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything important would I be sitting here right now typing fanfiction when I could be all rich and famous? Hell no! I don't own any songs in this chapter!

Don't Ask Me

Chapter 7: Old Friends

**Last time:  **Inuyasha and Kagome shared a kiss, well a couple kisses. This is the outcome of their actions. And where are Sango and Miroku?

Inuyasha slipped quietly into their apartment with Kagome sleeping bridal style in his arms. He placed her on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. She was so cold. Looking at the clock he saw it was 4:36 AM, he had to wake up in 2 hours. That really sucked. 

He threw himself flat onto his bed. Yeah, sleep was good, only if a small, nagging,stupid, baka of a voice would LEAVE you ALONE! 

'Why did you kiss her?' It asked.

'She asked for a favor…'

'Well you saved her worthless life. Isn't that good enough?' the voice was annoying him now.

'I don't know. She is my friend. Yeah, I have a FRIEND!! Is it that amazing? So can you leave me alone?'

'Yes it is amazing and no I can not leave you alone. You have to move on, forget about her, you don't need her. Remember your training, remember you future. You are bound to it.'

'My future? My future is whatever happens. I am bound to nothing. It can't kill me to pick what I want to do."  ' Inuyasha told himself.

'Yeah you can keep thinking that…' That was the voice's last comment before Inuyasha fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha woke to a jabbing pain in his side. Someone was poking him. "Go 'way" he muttered throwing a pillow at the figure.

Before Inuyasha could react he was on the floor in a tangled mess. "Geez.." He said rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock, 47 minutes of sleep. "What the hell do you want?"

Sango was standing there, soaking wet and red in the face. Black make-up was smeared everywhere and her eyes were slits. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? You know what _I_ want? I want to know where the hell you and Kag went off to. Leaving us in the rain and letting us try to get in by ourselves. Which didn't work by the way, we got caught! We have detention for TWO months and we are on clean up duty for …for ….everything!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she were crazy and then answered simply, "Her bike broke so we came back." He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sango squeezed her hands into fists, almost ready to pounce on him. She actually lunged at him, but Miroku caught her. Gently putting his hands over her fists and looking into her eyes. Black mascara was running down her face. It made her look like she was crying, it was only the rain though. His eyes where calm and tired, almost reassuring her, black circles were well visible. Wet locks of hair clung to his face as water dripped off his nose. He cocked his head to one side to signal to leave and not to bother Inuyasha.

She reluctantly unclenched her fists and followed Miroku out. Sleep was overwhelming her and she collapsed onto her bed. Miroku put blankets over her wet form.

Miroku grabbed a jelly donut, he was starving. Crawling into bed he could only think of on person, only he didn't know it yet. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things went back to normal, well as normal as things got. School was getting harder, teachers weirder, you know the usual. Kagome and Inuyasha still fought, yelling and screaming. Yup, you guessed right Miroku was still perverted even though Sango kept him in line. Time went by and events from that night were forgotten, almost. 

It was late October now and Inuyasha sat with his face in his ramen, asleep. "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha jumped off his chair, holding his ears and screaming random curse words at her. Why it is that he can scream as loud as he wants and everyone else has to be quiet? The world will never know. 

"There now you're awake and ready for class." a way to cheery Kagome met his menacing glare. "Oh don't be a baby about it."

Sango snorted into her coffee. It was pure entertainment to harass Inuyasha in the mornings. Inuyasha was furious. How dare she wake him? He was sleeping peacefully… in his ramen. He glared at her, and then he noticed what she was wearing. "That's MY shirt!"

"And your point is?" Kagome poured herself some coffee and sat across from him. 

"IT'S MINE!"

"Yeah so?" this conversation was getting boring.

"That means you shouldn't be wearing it! It isn't yours…" his annoyed tone rang throughout the room.

"Fine," her voice turned sweet and innocent, "Can I please wear your shirt?"

"No." he smirked, oh that evil smirk.

Miroku walked into the kitchen, "Inuyasha, I do remember you borrowing some of her shampoo the other night…"

"WHAT? You used MY shampoo? I was nice and asked, you're a pig a hog and you can't even ask to use my shampoo?! Come on! Innnuuuuu…yaaaa..s..sssssshhhhhhaaaaaa!!" she slammed her coffee cup onto the counter. "Too bad, I'm wearing it anyway."

He glared at her. Kagome burst out laughing, "Move it dog boy we're gonna be late for class."

"I never said you could wear my shirt." He smiled a genuine smile, grabbed his books and started walking to the door. "By the way I think it fits you perfectly…" 'You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh too!' And  don't  call me dog boy, bitch."

"Thanks ^_^!" Sango and Miroku followed them out of the kitchen in deep discussion about how groping a person is wrong, or right from Mioku's point of view.

"Wait for us…" Sango yelled and caught up to Kagome. Kagome turned around and started walking backwards out the door talking to Sango about the dance this Friday; she wasn't looking where she was going (obviously) and ran into a solid object that just happened to be a human. Kagome dropped her books, "Kikyo?"  

"Kagome, what a surprise…"

"I can't believe it's you!" Kagome squealed while she picked up her books. 

"Yes, it is surprising isn't it?" Kikyo said in a droll voice. Kikyo looked at the two people behind Kagome. She put a disgusted look on her face, crossed one arm over her chest while pointing with the other, "Who are they?" She was referring to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome straightened up and took a good look at Kikyo. _Short** black mini skirt with a pink tank top that stopped right after her breasts, she had on way to much make up; the only thing that was the same was the hair.**_

"_They_ are my friends." Kagome pulled Sango up beside her. "This is Sango, and that ..uh thing back there is Miroku."

"I thought you could do better than that."

Kagome was stunned, she didn't know what to say, but Inuyasha did. "Well if you don't like it then you can just keep on walking." Inuyasha walked out from behind Sango and Miroku who had scowls on their faces. Sango pulled  Kagome's arm and walked down the hallway, away from that bitch.

"That slut, I can't believe her! She was my best friend…." Kagome kept throwing out angry comments. Inuyasha and Miroku followed. 

"Don't worry 'bout her Kag." Sango didn't know what to tell her

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kikyo never like Kagome, always better than her at everything. It wasn't fair. Kagome should have died that day I set a trap for her. To bad it got another girl. It was funny though. She started laughing evilly on the inside.

Kikyo's disgusted face left as soon as she laid eyes on Inuyasha. She walked down the hallway thinking about him. She had to win him over to her side….turn him against his friends he cared so much for. She had to come up with a plan that would tear Kagome's happy little world apart. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At lunch Kagome finally had enough time to tell them about Kikyo. "We were best friends, since we were about five. We always got in trouble, they called us the lil' rebels." Inuyasha snorted at this Kagome glared at him. "I did really well in school, she didn't, but it didn't matter because we'd both end up in detention anyway." Kagome sighed, "One time she took one of the pranks too far. Someone got hurt and even though she was found innocent, everyone knew she was guilty. Her family moved away because of the embarrassment. I lost my best friend. I made new ones on over a couple years we formed a motorcycle gang…" she trailed off thinking about how messed up her life really got. She loved it, it was the best life to live, but it was messed up. 

"Wow," Sango said, "She was normal everyday punk once? Who'd a thunk?" (AHH I rhymed…no no no no no no no no no no no)  

"I 'no, she was just like me..." 

"Maybe we should remind her who is better, not to mention smarter." 

"You mean… at the da…?" 

Sango smiled. Kagome always knew what she was thinking. "You better believe it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is gonna be great!" Sango said throwing random clothes on her bed.

"Yeah, let's see….What to wear… I can't believe Miroku asked you to the dance!"

"It's not like I answered him yet and I know I have the same problem." They both sighed and then cracked up laughing hysterically as if they were at the mental house.

"You didn't answer him?" 

"Nope, I told him 'we'll see'."

"You're gonna dance with him though right?" Sango never answered. 

They ended up wearing similar outfits. Of course they were wearing pants; this was for dancing purposes. You can not dance in a dress or skirt or skort….pants work best. Kagome had a pair of blue jean whisker pants on with a shirt she made herself. It was black and in plad (sp? Hehe I can't spell) it said 'Best Damn Time in Town'. Her shirt had safety pins all over it in random places. Kagome made Sango's shirt too. It was a deep green with the words 'BoYs LiE' on it. The letters were sown in the ransom font and letters were all different colors. On the back it had the phrase 'single and lovin it!' across the bottom. She had on similar pants. 

"Your hair is awesome! You should leave it down more often." Kagome was fussing over Sango's hair.

"I don't know if I like it. Do you think Mir….anyone will like it?"

"_They'll_ love it." Kagome smirked, knowing very well what she was going to say and turned around to face the mirror. She had to finish straitening her hair.

Kagome peaked into the guys' room. Inuyasha was lying on his bed in his boxers with his head phones in. His eyes were firmly shut and he was mouthing the words to the music and playing an imaginary guitar. Miroku on the other hand was in the bathroom. Kagome could see him looking into the mirror, shaving and preparing to go the dance with Sango. 'He'll just have to wait a little bit to see her.' She sort of felt bad for Miroku; you know all that trouble he is going through to get ready for the dance…even thought Sango didn't exactly say yes. 'Oh well, other things are important at the moment.' They had a few adjustments to make to the dance floor. Kagome shut the door and motioned for Sango to follow her. They ran down the hallway. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe she ditched you." Inuyasha laughed as they walked down the hallway together.

"Not funny. I shouldn't even go now." Miroku sounded truly upset.

"No, come on. It wouldn't be any fun without yo..oo..uuu.." He tried to be serious but it was too good of a moment to pass up on.

As they got closer to the gym loud music could be heard. It was "Senorita" by Justin Timberlake. 'What in hells name…' Inuyasha's thoughts trailed as they walked into the dance. There had to be at least 150 people there. Lights, streamers, balloons, refreshments, everything you need at a dance.

The song slowly came to an end. "Hey everyone, next song is on request and it's Techno! Come on and dance!" Inuyasha looked over to the dance floor, 'what the hell' he thought tossing off his over shirt leaving him in a black tank top.

He broke through the circle that formed around the few dancers, or should I say dancer. Kagome, it was Kagome who was dancing. He looked at her, the way her body moved, her smile. It was time to ruin that. 

He stepped out of the circle and began to break dance. Inuyasha had been break dancing all his life. This was something he could beat her at. They locked eyes for a brief moment, the challenge was accepted.

Inuyasha would do a move, and Kagome would top it. Back and forth, it seemed as the song lasted forever. Someone threw Kagome glow sticks and she used them to beat Inuyasha right when the song ended. 

"Loser," Kagome said out of breath, "I beat you."

"Feh! I let you win."

"Did not, asshole."

"Did to." 

"Did not"

"Did to."

Their daces were inches apart. Kagome was glaring knives while Inuyasha smirked. Who knows what would have happened if a particular song didn't come on at that particular moment. Kagome ran out to meet Sango. It was time to put their plan into action. They met in the middle of the dance floor. They put their moves into action and began to dance, rap style; no stupid shaking of the hips the whole song. They had genuine moves that kicked ass. 

_I'm about to shock the world  
Bring it to ya now  
Jaws drop when you see this girl  
Big like whoa _

_gotcha shook like I ain't know   
Girls that look like that could flow  
Causin chaos Sarai off the richter now   
Spit it from the heart drop it in proper style  
Got you shakin and bumpin  
E'rybody on the floor if you workin' with somethin'_

There was a slight pause. Kagome turned to face Sango; they walked towards each other. Sango glanced over Kagome's shoulder and saw where Kikyo was. She looked at Kagome, they both smiled. 

By now they had a crowd swarming around them. Everyone was cheering and marveling at their moves. Miroku was cheering loudly for Sango; Inuyasha was still pissed and just glared. The next part was where all the fun started.

_Vibe go right through ya   
Ooh what that groove do to ya  
Sound so sick through the stereo   
Flamin' out the box scaldin' hot  
Ice water couldn't stop hits burnin' ya block  
Edgy pop lil' rock wit that real hip hop  
Till ya body drop gotta pause to breathe   
Got those that didn't believe_

_ rockin wit me now_

They danced while in the process making their way closer to Kikyo. When it got to the line '_Got those that didn't believe' _they each grabbed a hold of her and threw her out onto the floor. She slid across the floor on her stomach. Due to her short skirt the crowd got a nice view of her thong and all that went along with it. Some of the perverted mob cheered for more but most of the student body just laughed. The chorus came on and the girls pulled Kikyo to her feet. 

_I know you can't handle me I know ya'll aint ready for me  
This chick here ya'll bout to see gon change the situation  
I know you can't handle me I know ya'll aint ready for me  
Got ya'll up now waitin' to see  
Ya'll ain't really ready for me_

During the chorus Kagome handcuffed Kikyo's arms behind her back and her feet together.  Sango ran and grabbed the fly paper that was hidden underneath a table. She started wrapping it around her arms and chest. Kagome picked up a roll and wrapped it around her legs. Kikyo was distraught and was screaming and whining at the top of her lungs for help. Too bad no one came. Inuyasha's plan to keep glaring in a menacing way was ruined when he watched the girls handcuff Kikyo; he had to laugh.

_Ow and didn't even see me comin  
Beats steady bumpin I just broke em' off somethin'  
See em' frontin wit a whole lotta nothin'  
Like they was doin they thing but really wasn't  
See I ain't pressed for the spot light   
Camera keep flashin while I'm stuck at the stop light  
Yo what the hell just happened   
All ya'll followin' me just for rappin'  
Dam I got the world in a frenzy  
Haters gon' envy that don't offend me  
Wit' ya little attitude please don't tempt me  
Get ya gassed just to leave ya tank empty  
I ain't gon come if you sweat me  
If ya really want ya got to come and get me  
Dog I make ya shake and twist drop and bounce  
And repeat the hook that I spit out_

They forgot about Kikyo for the moment and brought the people some more of their luscious moves. Some brave guys came out on the floor and started dancing with them. Kagome pushed the guy onto on of the refreshment tables; Sango just kicked him right where it hurts and slammed his head into the ground. Both girls recovered to start the chorus.

_'I know you can't handle me I know ya'll aint ready for me' _Kagome and Sango poured melted chocolate all over Kikyo's head._  
'This chick here ya'll bout to see gon change the situation' _Kagome looked up and nodded to Kouga._  
'I know you can't handle me I know ya'll aint ready for me' _Kouga poured the box of feathers down onto Kikyo._  
Got ya'll up now waitin' to see_ They pushed her into the light and modeled off their excellent work._  
  
_

**_Ya'll ain't really ready for me _**

****

They continued dancing to the rest of the song. When it finally ended, loud cheers screamed at them for an encore. After assuring most of the students they'd dance again, they walked over to the punch table where they met up with the boys.

"That was _'I know'_ by Sarai!!" the DJ screamed, "Now time to slow it down a bit with _'Wonderful Journey'."_

"My dear Sango, could I have the honor of this dance?" Miroku bowed and extended his arm, praying he would accept.

She turned a deep shade of red. "We…well…" she stuttered and Miroku frowned. Kagome gave Sango a push. She grabbed onto his arm, "I…I'd love to." Miroku's face brightened as her pulled her out onto the floor. 

He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Silence followed with both of them looking anywhere but each other. Miroku broke the silence, "I like your shirt."

"Thanks," she said shyly, "Kagome made it for me. Yours is nice too." He smiled at her remark and they both started laughing. Sango put her head on his shoulder closing the gap between them. Miroku tightened his grip and her waist. 

"This is funny." Sango said laughing. "We're being stupid."

 "I agree, you guys did a nice job on that dance." She smiled and they talked about the humiliation of Kikyo the rest of the time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome took a seat by Inuyasha when the couple went off to dance. She knew they were meant for each other. It was obvious. She got up and poured herself a punch, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Inuyasha had his eyes locked on the girl in front of him. 

"Why?"

"Someone spiked it. You might throw up." Inuyasha smirked taking a drink of the "punch" moving his feet so she could see the case of beer under his chair.

"Oh, is that so." She walked over to him and started tipping the glass over his head. She stopped, brought the cup to her lips and drained the whole thing.

"Well aren't we strong." He drained his cup and they both got another cup. Their personalities created a constant battle of 'I am better than you'. 

The slow song was coming to an end. Miroku and Sango walked back hand in hand, laughing and joking. They found Inuyasha and Kagome downing the punch. 

"Hitting the punch pretty hard aren't you?" he asked half serious, half joking.

The next song started, Kagome stopped chugging and looked at Inuyasha. "Dance with me please." She did her puppy dog eyes. 

She grabbed a hold of his arm before he could answer and pulled him out onto the floor. "Kaaaggg…" he moaned, "Kag please no…"

_hey mr. dj turn the music up loud  
and everybody report to the dance floor now  
lock em up cause we best get down  
off the chain like they do it in the south  
everybody just having a good time  
got my eyes on the guys because they so fine  
thats right so i can get crunk  
how much junk you got in that trunk  
come out the house get on the street  
here see low let out the clothes and freak  
act a fool you can do whachu want  
get loose cause the track be that funk  
groove to the bump_

Kagome went wild. She danced rubbing her hands on Inuyasha's chest while swinging her hips to the music. 

_just break it down  
make ya trunk bobble with that extra bounce  
make it touch the ground then raise it up   
like the garbage men do with the dump truck  
ladies hands up lemme see you shake ya stuff  
a-b-c and d cups little bitty and a big ol' butt  
fella's hands high lemme see you work it out one time  
put ur body against mine, c'mon baby grind_

Kagome was worse during the chorus. She turned around and shook her ass up against his crotch. She turned back around and started grinding with him. Inuyasha responded and grinded back. They were pressed against each other when Kouga cut in.

"You owe me a dance sweet thing." 

"What! She don't owe you shit." Inuyasha yelled

"Kagome tell this dog turd to bug off."

"I promised, sorry. I'll be back." Kagome untangled herself from his grasp.

"Okay," Inuyasha yelled after her, "but you owe me."

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and started pushing himself against her. 

"Back off." Kagome told him.

He pulled her closer and captured her lips roughly. His breath smelled of alcohol. She pulled away and went to slap him. He caught her arm smiled, "You can't get away now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku followed Kagome out onto the dance floor. They danced, just swinging to the music. Sango was a little shy to break out and dance. Miroku started moving faster and pulled her closer. She slowly got into the grove, grinding and laughing. 

_oh here we go   
time to shake that ass on the dance floor  
jiggle that thing like jello  
all my rich chicks, and the girls in the ghetto  
so we go get drunk, til' you fall that's right  
in the club or either in your bumpin ride  
slim a big bone don't matter you're size  
don't matter if you're black or white  
all shapes and sizes spread love world wide  
i mean we all the same color inside  
so why divide, i mean there's no reason why  
east coast to the west side  
mid-west to the south we tight  
thats to show you please believe  
ima stay being me, and the change of me   
like trick see i luv the kids   
so i got to work out for as long as i live  
i'm tryna be the best thing coming out this year  
to rock you to tril and thats the scrill  
but for now…_

Sango closed her eyes and spun around, a hand stopped her in her tracks. She opened her eyes. "Shibel?!!" 

"Missed me didn't ya?" the coldness of the voice sent chills down her spine.

"I..though…thought you…." She looked over his shoulder for Miroku. He was no where to be seen.

"Were dead." He finished her sentence. "No, but your little stunt put me in intensive care. I recovered though." He pulled her into his arms and started dancing.  He put her hand on his chest and rubbed it the whole way down to his thigh and crotch.

**~Flashback~**

Two people were in the middle of a deserted road; it was raining. Shibel had taken his girlfriend, Sango, parking, expecting to get 'something'. She refused and he was angry. 

Sango went crashing onto the pavement; she slowly crawled to her feet. "Answer me, do you want to die!" Shibel held his hand above his head ready to smack her down again. 

"No, I don't." She pushed him as hard as she could; he went rolling down the hill and into an electric fence. He was not moving. From that moment on she vowed to take care of herself and learn the skills to protect herself.

**~End Flashback~**

She tried to push away from him. "Don't." he said violently, grabbing onto her wrist. "Trust me; you don't want anything to happen to your little brother."

~~The end (of this chapter) ~~

Preview:  

Shibel kicked Miroku in the gut and shoved him into the wall. Miroku got, rubbing the blood away from his mouth. 

Don't worry you'll find out what happens to Kag to

Do not kill me b/c of this lateness

Hope you enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW!~!!

I promise to update a lot faster, a lot of things happened to delay my writing and I am to blame sry!!

~Sierra Myste~ 

aka fuzzy purple people

LATER DAYS


	10. Prizes

I don't own Inuyahsa!

Here is your chapter! After many threats and almost a year.......k over a year ..i thought I should update....plez dont flame me b/c of how late I am....just on how i write! Thank you for all your reviews!

luv (dnq) sierra

aka fuzzy purple people!!

Chapter eight: Winning Girls

Shibel pulled Sango out into the hallway. "I have a close eye on your little brother. I know you don't like him, but I also know you do not want him dead."

"Your wrong. I could care less about my brother!" she tried to lie, but he smelled her fear.

"Don't lie to me wench!" he smacked her across the face.

Sango knew how to defend herself, but how could you defend yourself when you were so scared that you couldn't stand on your on two feet. She crawled to her feet and held the wall for support.

"Now come!" he commanded. She hesitated. "I said come. That means you come now." She slowly walked forward. He grabbed onto her and pulled her close. "Now follow me. We're leaving early so we can have some alone time in my room."

"What if I said no?"

"You do not have a choice."

"Yes she does..."

Kagome had a little to drink, but not as much as Kouga. "I think you should be a good little wolf and let me go." she pleaded.

"Not in this lifetime, sweetheart." Kouga had his arm around her waist and kept putting his hands in inappropriate places. Kagome didn't want to startle or anger him...yet.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Kagome asked as a last resort. She started puling away in the direction of the exit. If he let go of her enough, then she could break free. Where was Inuyahsa when she needed him.

He pulled her back to his chest. 'Shit!' she thought.

"Not now." he smiled and kissed her on her lips. She coughed at the repulsive smell of his breath. "Later....now we dance. Later I will take you to my room and make you mine forever."

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha! Please help me!" Kagome reach out for him, but Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled it towards his chest.

"Shmine!" Kouga was starting to slur his words together. His legs were shaky and Kagome suspected that he would pass out soon.

"No she is not yours. Kagome does not belong to anyone and especially not you! You sick, disgusting slob. This is what you disserve." He grabbed Kouga by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Kagome. Inuyasha punched him square in the jaw and let him drop to the floor. He went over to Kagome and helped her to her feet.

"Thank-" she cut her sentence off and pointed behind Inuyasha. He turned around and saw Kouga getting to his feet again.

"He didn't get enough did he?" Kagome shook her head 'no'.

Kouga made a pathetic attempt to take Inuyasha down. All Inuyasha had to do was step aside and watch him fly into the DJ.

People finally stopped dancing and saw what was happening. Kouga's friends went to help him up and take him back to their room. The rest of the people groaned loudly and complained that the music stopped. We see where their priorities lie.

"Cummon Kag. Let's go find Sango and Miroku. Then we can head back to the room."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you!" she said timidly.

"Feh! Don't expect it all the time! I can't go around saving your ass every five minutes." He smiled as he told her off. She smacked him on the head.

"Your such a faggot. You know that?" Kagome shook her head in disgrace.

"A sexy faggot. You forgot sexy." She laughed and he grabbed her arm and started to lead her from the room. Just before they reached the door, the DJ fixed the music and the song 'Kissed by a Rose' came on.

"Dance with me." Inuyasha told Kagome leading her to a small corner. "Please?" he finally asked.

"Anything.." she said as she put her arms gracefully around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Shibel looked over his shoulder. "Oh and you think that she has a choice and that if she could choose...she'd choose you? Pathetic." Sango made to talk and Shibel silenced her. She cried out in pain.

Miroku watched her face as he twisted her arm backwards and held onto her waist. Miroku could see a bruise already forming where her shirt cut off. "Why are you doing this to her?"

"Didn't Sango tell her new boyfriend about me? Ahh how sad. I will have to tell the story. See Sango here was a good girlfriend. I just wanted more. She wouldn't have sex with me and that lead to my anger. I did not appreciate her saying no to me. I started using force to get what I wanted. The night I was going to take her...was the night of my fall. She knocked my off my guard and I fell...into an electric fence. She thought I died, but no. I am back and better than ever."

Sry 4 the cliffy

Si


End file.
